Mirror Valentine
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Dana Austin Marsh. Mirror Universe. Kirk profite du jour de la Saint-Valentin pour révéler ses sentiments à Spock. Originellement publié en 1996 dans le magazine imprimé   Kaleidoscope   #4.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de la traductrice : __Merci à Dana Austin Marsh de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic et à Killa pour m'avoir assuré que ce n'était pas un problème de traduire une fic de ses archives ^^_

_Je publierai cette petite histoire en deux partie. (Et, oui, j'aime les fics consacrées à cet univers parallèle xD)  
_

_Fic originale __disponible ici : __h t t p : / / www . ksarchive . com / viewstory . php ? sid = 740_

_

* * *

_

Mirror Valentine

par Dana Austin Marsh

_Originellement publié en 1996 dans le magazine imprimé « Kaleidoscope » __#4_

Le Capitaine James T. Kirk de l'_ISS Enterprise_ frotta la crème lisse et chaude entre ses doigts durant quelques instant avant d'essuyer sa main sur le drap. Il soupira. Il détestait se masturber, pourtant il était allongé là avec une flaque collante refroidissant rapidement sur son ventre et aucun partenaire. Il frotta mollement le liquide sur sa peau. Se branler avait été la seule forme de sexe qu'il avait eu depuis des mois, ce qui le frustrait mortellement.

Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé par le passé de ne pas parvenir à conquérir la personne qu'il voulait. Il les voyait, il les avait, il les baisait, il les laissait. Depuis quelques mois, les règles avaient changé. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'en était certainement pas heureux, mais c'était la réalité. Dans la main gauche, il avait les services du meilleur premier officier de la flotte et la loyauté des quelques hommes qu'il avait un jour pu appeler des amis. Dans la main droite, cependant, il tenait son membre indiscipliné.

Et il continuerait à le tenir, nom de Dieu, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de garder la main droite sans perdre la gauche. Il détestait l'admettre mais le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Spock était plus que de la luxure. A un moment donné, même s'il avait longtemps pensé qu'il avait perdu cette capacité, il était tombé amoureux de ce maudit Vulcain.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de présenter cela à Spock sans avoir la nuque brisée, ou qu'il exige son transfère. » murmura-t-il au plafond indifférent. « Je veux qu'il reste même si je ne peux pas l'avoir dans mon lit. » L'expression de Kirk passa de morose à dégoûtée. « Je deviens un foutu romantique. Ca sera bientôt roses et dîner aux chandelles… »

Brusquement, il se redressa dans son lit alors qu'une idée lui venait. Il aurait à vérifier certaines choses, mais si c'était possible, ce pourrait être un moyen…

oooo

**Les roses sont rouges.**

**Les violettes sont bleues.**

**La Saint-Valentin approche.**

**C'est là que je vous aurai.**

Le commandant Spock de l'_ISS Enterprise_ fixa avec perplexité et alors, tandis qu'il se remémorait le sens argotique du mot ''avoir'', avec inquiétude les mots qui brillaient en vert clair sur l'écran noir de son ordinateur.

Se renfonçant dans son siège, les doigts croisés devant lui, il songea au sens du message anonyme. Les deux premières lignes étaient des non-sens complets à ses yeux. Les roses n'étaient pas toujours rouges et les violettes étaient violettes. Il ignora ces lignes. En ce qui concernait la Saint-Valentin, cela, bien sûr, faisait référence à l'ancienne fête terrienne commémorant le jour du massacre de la Saint-Valentin qui était connu pour être à la base de l'Empire. Il se rappelait que cela tombait le 14 février sur l'ancien calendrier terrien. Un rapide calcul lui permit de conclure que cet évènement pourrait se produire quatre jours plus tard. Il était évident que, dans quatre jours standards, quelqu'un à bord de ce vaisseau allait tenter de le tuer.

Ayant déjà été sujet à des tentatives d'assassinat, Spock ne permit pas à la crainte d'empiéter sur sa sérénité. Il était, toutefois, profondément curieux. C'était la première fois qu'un soi-disant assassin, qu'un homme, ou une femme, avait eu l'audace d'annoncer ses intentions avant d'agir. Il passa mentalement en revue la liste de ses ennemis à bord, ce qui était, au mieux, un exercice futile. Chaque être ayant été assigné sur l'_Enterprise_ était, à un plus important ou à un plus petit degré, un ennemi potentiel. Tenter de retracer l'origine du message s'était également révélé vain. Il avait été enregistré dans son dossier des messages lus et la source effacée. Il conclut qu'il devrait simplement avertir ses agents et rester particulièrement vigilant dans les jours à venir.

Ce que Spock ne savait pas, et cela faisait partie des rares lacunes dans ses connaissances, c'était que la Saint-Valentin avait un jour eu un sens plus doux. A une époque de l'histoire terrienne, le 14 février avait été la date consacrée aux amoureux et futurs amoureux pour qu'ils puissent se déclarer leurs sentiments et leurs attentes. Bien que, même s'il avait connu cette histoire alternative, il aurait été douteux que Spock considère le message sous cette lumière – qu'il pouvait avoir un admirateur, ou une admiratrice – secret à bord qui avait l'intention de se déclarer le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Sans fausse modestie, il savait qu'il était attirant pour certains. Cependant, il y avait seulement une poignée de personnes à bord de ce vaisseau dont la crainte qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui n'était pas plus grande que n'importe quelle attraction qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Spock, lui-même, nourrissait une triste et plutôt illogique passion pour l'une de ces âmes les moins craintives. Toutefois, même s'il avait connu la tendre histoire se cachant derrière la Saint-Valentin, il n'aurait jamais attribué une manière d'agir tellement détournée au capitaine du vaisseau le plus craint de l'Empire. Durant toutes ces années au cours desquelles Spock avait servi sous les ordres de Kirk, il avait noté un manque définitif de subtilité dans les approches amoureuses de l'autre homme.

Cependant, puisque Spock n'avait aucun moyen à cette heure de savoir que ses connaissances étaient incomplètes, aucune de ses pensées ne lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il planifia simplement ses défenses les plus efficaces et prépara une note pour son garde du corps en chef.

oooo

« Vous semblez plus maussade que d'habitude ce matin, Monsieur Spock. Il n'y a rien dont devraient être mis au courant les insignifiants humains que nous sommes ? »

Spock détourna son attention de son déjeuner pour la reporter sur les deux hommes se tenant à côté de sa table. « Bonjour, Capitaine, Dr. McCoy. »

Kirk tira une chaise et s'assit. « Ca ne vous dérange pas que nous nous joignons à vous ? » demanda-t-il tardivement.

« Bien sûr que non, » se fit un devoir de répondre Spock. En tant que capitaine de vaisseau, Kirk pouvait s'assoir, se tenir ou s'allonger partout où il pourrait le vouloir. Non pas que Spock n'appréciait pas sa compagnie.

« Eh bien, Spock ? » l'invita McCoy tandis qu'il posait également son plateau repas sur la table et ses fesses sur un siège.

« Rien de particulièrement inquiétant. » répondit finalement Spock. « J'ai reçu un avertissement dans mon dossier de messages lus selon lequel quelqu'un planifie de m'assassiner dans quatre jours. »

Les deux hommes se tendirent sur leur chaise à cette annonce mais McCoy fut le premier à parler avec un explosif « Quoi ! »

« Je ne crois pas que vous avez vraiment besoin que je réitère ma déclaration, » dit Spock.

« Que diable ce message disait-il ? » demanda Kirk.

Spock n'avait aucune intention de citer les mauvais vers à voix haute. Il offrit à la place les éléments essentiels du message. « Il disait que dans quatre jours à compter d'hier, quelqu'un planifie de 'm'avoir'. Je crois que cela rend les intentions de cet individu pour le moins évidentes. »

« Alors que faîtes-vous assis ici comme une foutue cible facile ? Où sont vos gardes du corps ? En avez-vous parlé à la sécurité ? » mitrailla McCoy.

« Eh bien, Docteur, je ne me doutais pas que vous pourriez être si préoccupé par ma mort imminente. » dit Spock.

McCoy tritura sa nourriture pour limiter sa perte de contrôle. Sa relation avec Spock était assez clairement définie à l'instar de leurs antagonismes verbaux. Il n'y avait aucun sens à tenter de changer les choses à ce stade. « En bien, merde, qui voudrait essayer de dresser un nouveau premier officier, sans parler d'un officier scientifique. Au moins je sais à quel genre de fils de pute j'ai affaire avec vous. »

« Eloquent, Docteur, » observa Spock ironiquement. « Quant à mon manque de prudence et de précautions, je vous assure que je suis bien gardé. »

« Et la sécurité ? » continua McCoy. A présent qu'il était à nouveau lui-même, il jouait simplement les avocats du diable. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Spock avertisse le cruel chef de la sécurité de la menace.

« Je ne voix aucun intérêt à fournir au Lt. Sulu des suggestions auxquelles il n'aurait jusque-là pas pensé, » répliqua Spock.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui cela peut-être ? » demanda McCoy.

« Il n'y avait aucun moyen de retracer la provenance du message anonyme. Je dois donc en conclure que chaque membre de cet équipage est un suspect possible et agir moi-même en conséquence. »

« Eh bien, vous pourriez en éliminer certains – comme moi, et le capitaine. N'est-ce pas, Jim ? » demanda McCoy, se tournant vers Kirk.

A la question directe, Kirk déposa sa tasse de café à moitié pleine et se leva. « Je dois dire que le comportement de Spock est très sage en ne rejetant aucune possibilité. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs, je suis attendu sur le pont. »

Dans le turbolift, Kirk permit à son sourire qu'il avait restreint de s'épanouir, effaçant l'expression sévère qu'il avait affichée pour le bien de Spock et McCoy. Les choses n'allaient pas exactement comme il les avait prévues mais au moins il avait l'attention de Spock. Il devrait juste se montrer prudent dans la manière de formuler son prochain message. Ca allait devenir plus amusant qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

oooo

**Je compte les heures.**

**Ce sont les plus longues que j'ai eu à attendre**

**Seulement trois jours**

**jusqu'à ce que votre cœur je puisse prendre.**

Aucune perplexité ne naquit face au message qui brillait sur l'écran de Spock ce soir-là. Il ne pouvait pas, cependant, s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionné par le culot absolu de l'expéditeur. Pas seulement pour l'avertir de sa fin imminente mais par la méthode – il était évident que l'assassin avait l'intention d'extirper son cœur de son corps. Sinistre, mais efficace.

Une fois encore, le message n'était pas signé et il n'y avait aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à sa source. Il consacra quelques instants à passer en revue mentalement l'équipage, se demandant qui aurait le sang-froid suffisant pour agir si franchement. Kirk était le meilleur candidat probable pour cette audace flagrante mais il était aussi la moins probable des possibilités. Les méthodes d'assassinat de Kirk ressemblaient plus à sa façon de séduire – directes et droit au but. S'il planifiait d'extirper le cœur du corps de Spock, il le faisait. Il n'enverrait pas des petits poèmes mielleux à ce propos.

Néanmoins, les intentions déclarées de l'assassin était de le priver de son organe de circulation sanguine majeur. Spock, par conséquent, ferait en sorte de protéger cet organe pour le moins vital.

oooo

McCoy jeta un regard curieux à Spock lorsque le Vulcain les rejoignit, lui et Kirk, à leur table pour souper ce soir-là.

« Est-ce que mes yeux me jouent des tours, Spock, ou vous avez pris un peu de poids. »

« Je doute d'avoir acquis une quantité de poids discernable depuis que vous m'avez vu au déjeuner de ce matin. » dit Spock. Il plaça son plateau sur la table et s'assit à côté de Kirk. Il n'y avait eu aucune bonne excuse durant cette journée pour approcher Kirk sur le pont, et c'était très agréable d'être assis si près de lui.

Spock réalisa que si l'assassin arrivait à ses fins, il pourrait être mort trois jours plus tard. Il serait mort et n'aurait jamais su ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait révélé ses désirs à Kirk. D'un autre côté, un assassin assez fou pour annoncer ses intentions à sa victime avait peu de chance d'y parvenir. Non que Spock se croyait immortel, il était juste pleinement conscient de ses capacités et de celles de ses agents. Mieux valait ne pas mettre en péril l'excellente efficacité professionnelle et la relation personnelle fragile qu'il savait maintenant partager avec Kirk sur base de la probabilité qu'il pourrait mourir. Il tourna à nouveau toute son attention vers McCoy.

« Eh bien, vous semblez définitivement un peu plus épais ce soir, » persista McCoy.

« Je porte un gilet de protection, » admit Spock, puis il commença à manger.

« Vous faîtes finalement preuve d'un peu de bon sens, » approuva McCoy. « N'est-ce pas, Jim ? »

Kirk haussa les épaules. Si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, un gilet de protection n'allait pas être d'une grande aide pour Spock. Il repensa au poème qu'il avait envoyé et s'empêcha de grogner. Spock avait visiblement pris ces mots assez littéralement. La déclaration suivante du Vulcain confirma les conclusions de Kirk.

« J'ai reçu un second message qui indiquait assez clairement que l'assassin à l'intention d'extirper mon cœur de mon corps, » dit Spock.

« Huh, ce type doit être le plus grand fou que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, » dit McCoy avec un reniflement. « Ne sait-il pas que les Vulcains n'ont pas de cœur ? »

« Allons, allons, McCoy, vous connaissez mieux les choses que ça, » dit Kirk, bénissant silencieusement McCoy pour l'ouverture. « Les Vulcains ont un cœur. » Il tendit la main et tapota avec audace le côté de Spock, directement à l'endroit où battait son cœur, lequel battit seulement plus vite au contact inattendu. « C'est juste que tout le monde ne sais pas où il est ou comment l'avoir. Je suis affamé. »

Observant le capitaine attaquer son dîner, Spock se demanda, durant un bref moment, si ses spéculations avaient été aussi improbables qu'il le pensait. Peut-être était-ce Kirk qui avait l'intention de mettre fin à sa vie. Il ne pouvait, cependant, penser à aucun acte de sa part qui justifiait de telles actions. Il rejeta ses inquiétudes. L'entièreté du scénario n'était tout simplement pas du style de Kirk.

S'il avait été conscient des pensées de Kirk, Spock n'aurait pas été si certain de ses conclusions.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne pouvais pas résister à ça**

**des douceurs pour l'agréable**

**quand je vous regarde**

**c'est une tel régal.**

Pour la première fois, Spock se sentit réellement inquiet. Il avait reçu un autre message. Cette fois, cependant, il n'était pas sur son terminal. Le poème avait été laissé, accompagné d'une boîte en forme de cœur sur son bureau. Le verrouillage de la porte n'avait pas été forcé, il n'y avait aucune empreinte digitale, et ses agents avaient déjà cuisinés son yeoman jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme mouille son pantalon, mort de peur.

Curieusement, cette fois, le poème ne contenait aucune menace évidente. En fait, c'était assez flatteur, bien qu'un peu mielleux. Cela laissa Spock perplexe jusqu'à ce que, après que des analyses appropriées aient été effectuées pour s'assurer qu'elle ne contenait pas d'explosifs, il ait ouvert la boîte en forme de cœur pour découvrir qu'elle était remplie de chocolats terriens. Qui qu'était l'individu qui voulait sa mort, il était évident qu'il en connaissait plus à propos des Vulcains que le Terrien moyen.

Il se leva de son bureau avec la boîte dans sa main, dans le but de s'en débarrasser, lorsque le signal sonore de la porte se déclencha. Il la déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler McCoy.

McCoy avança de quelques pas dans la pièce mais il s'arrêta très vite lorsqu'il vit Spock se tenant devant son bureau avec la boîte. « Je ne l'aurais pas crû si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. A qui allez-vous donner ces chocolats de Saint-Valentin ? »

« Chocolats de Saint-Valentin ? » répéta Spock. « Quel est le lien entre les chocolats et le jour du massacre de la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Il n'y en a aucun, » répondit McCoy. « Mais la Saint-Valentin était un jour pour les amoureux et les amoureuses bien avant le massacre. Bien sûr, le massacre a été un tournant déterminant dans l'histoire de l'Empire, la plupart des Terriens ne relient plus la Saint-Valentin aux amoureux. »

Cela plaça la curieuse situation sous un nouveau jour, un jour qui pourrait nécessiter de la part de Spock une certaine réflexion. Toutefois, le fait restait que le contenu de la boîte en forme de cœur était potentiellement dangereux pour lui.

« Cela a été laissé sur mon bureau avec un autre message, » dit Spock.

McCoy vit le papier reposant sur le bureau de Spock, le prit et le lut. « Billet doux et chocolat ? Ca ressemble davantage à un admirateur secret qu'à un assassin pour moi. »

« Etant mon médecin, vous êtes certainement conscient que le chocolat est une toxine dangereuse pour les Vulcains, » fit remarquer Spock.

« Cela faisant, considérant les réticences des Vulcains, diablement peu de personnes dans l'univers à part les Vulcains et les médecins des Vulcains sont susceptibles de le savoir, » riposta McCoy.

Un admirateur secret ? Spock y songea. Il trouvait l'idée pas plus agréable que le soi-disant assassin. « Ses véritables intentions pourraient avoir été de me montrer qu'il pouvait entrer dans mes quartiers sans qu'on le remarque. »

McCoy retira le couvercle de la boîte que Spock avait replacé sur le bureau et choisit une douceur. La main de Spock attrapa son poignet avant qui ne puisse lâcher le chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Ou cela pourrait être empoisonné. »

McCoy remit prestement la friandise dans la boîte.

Une fois encore, la sonnette de la porte retentit et Spock débloqua les sécurités. Cette fois, ce fut Kirk qui apparut à l'entrée. Il jeta un œil à la boîte de chocolats et lut la note.

« Un assassin et un admirateur secret ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Spock pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'une seule et même personne et que cela est supposé l'empoisonner ou le rendre ivre, » expliqua McCoy.

« Ivre ? » demanda Kirk.

« Le chocolat peut faire monter un Vulcain au paradis. »

Bon sang, Kirk pensa, tout en conservant l'expression taquine sur son visage. Il aurait du se souvenir à quel point Spock pouvait parfois se montrer linéaire dans ses raisonnements. Et maintenant, quoi ? Peut-être un autre tir direct, mais pas aussi direct. Il lança un sourire taquin à Spock et verrouilla son regard sur le sien. « Je garderai ça à l'esprit. »

« Garder ça à l'esprit pour quoi faire ? » demanda McCoy, conscient de la soudaine tension qui avait surgi entre les deux autres hommes.

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu l'expression les chocolats, c'est très bien, mais l'alcool, c'est mieux ? » répondit Kirk, plongeant dans la boîte, piquant une des friandises et en savourant une bouchée. Il remarqua Spock qui écarquillait les yeux, alarmé. « Ca pourrait vouloir dire faire d'une pierre deux coups si jamais je décidais de séduire un Vulcain. » Il laissa son regard se baisser sur la douceur qu'il tenait et l'examina avant de mettre le reste dans sa bouche.

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt à espérer que ce n'était pas empoisonné, » fit remarquer McCoy.

« Ca pourrait certainement gâcher mon souper, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Kirk, désinvolte. « Souper, messieurs ? » demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte et préparant déjà son prochain message.

Spock déclina l'invitation, optant pour rester dans ses quartiers et reconsidérer le sens de ces messages et les intentions de leur expéditeur.

Une lueur de suspicion commençait à brillait dans son esprit, tandis qu'il prenait la boîte et terminait son voyage interrompu jusqu'au récupérateur de déchets où il la jeta. Même si les officiers de l'Empire étaient censés gérer leurs propres affaires comme des menaces de mort sans impliquer des officiers supérieurs, l'attitude de Kirk, considérant qu'il risquait de perdre un officier d'une certaine valeur, avait été assez cavalière durant toute cette affaire. A présent, il allait jusqu'à le taquiner. Kirk connaissait-il l'identité de l'expéditeur ? Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il mangé une de ces friandises s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle soit empoisonnée.

Les informations que lui avait rapportées McCoy concernant la Saint-Valentin lui apportait une confusion équivalente. Un jour pour les amoureux et futurs amoureux ? Cela ne faisait qu'embrouiller les pistes. Si la grande majorité de l'équipage de l'_Enterprise_ était si effrayé par lui que cela réfrénait leurs envies de meurtres, cela n'était-il pas aussi vrai pour leurs désirs amoureux ? Ce qui ramenait son esprit sur les quelques personnes à bord qui ne le craignaient pas. D'aucune manière. Restait cette méthode ambigüe et anonyme de l'avertir ou de le séduire qui ne correspondait pas à la personnalité de Kirk. Le regard sensuel qu'il avait donné à Spock, cependant, lui correspondait bien. Il était aussi typique du sens de l'humour assez particulier de Kirk.

Ces réflexions ne menaient Spock nulle part. Quelle qu'étaient les intentions de l'expéditeur, il serait sage de rester en alerte. Dans deux jours, il devrait être sûr d'être prêt à repousser une attaque – meurtrière ou amoureuse. Si cependant, contre toutes attentes, cette attaque devait venir de Kirk, Spock savait que le résultat était connu d'avance – il perdrait.

ooooo

**Une rose ****quelque soit son nom**

**toujours aussi bon elle sentirait.**

**Plus qu'une seule journée**

**j****usqu'à ce que votre destinée vous rencontriez.**

Pour la seconde soirée d'affilée, Spock découvrit, en retournant dans ses quartiers, et en dépit du garde à sa porte, que quelqu'un s'y était introduit. Cette fois, le poème était accompagné par une rose Ataranian bleue très rare. Prudemment, pour ne pas se piquer avec les vicieuses épines pointues, Spock la prit pour que McCoy puisse l'analyser.

« Je pense que vous devez faire face à la réalité à présent, Spock. Aussi improbable que ça peut paraître, quelqu'un en pince pour vous, » dit McCoy en lisant le billet. « Que disent exactement les autres billets ? »

Spock hésita. Il semblait de plus en plus qu'il avait mal interprété les deux premiers billets et était sur le point de passer pour un idiot. Finalement, il répéta les deux premiers poèmes in extenso.

« J'imagine que je peux voir comment une personne prenant les choses aussi littéralement que vous a pu en venir aux conclusions auxquelles vous êtes arrivé, particulièrement quand vous ne connaissiez pas tous les faits. Mais, si vous voulez mon avis, qui que soit celui qui vous sautera dessus demain, il ne voudra pas essayer de vous tuer. » dit McCoy. « Je vais lancer les tests à la recherche de poisons mais je ne pense pas que je vais trouver… »

« Que pensez-vous que vous n'allez pas trouver ? » demanda Kirk, bien qu'il ait entendu tout ce que McCoy avait dit, alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce. Il attrapa la rose sur le bureau, évitant adroitement les épines, et l'approcha de son nez.

« Non, Jim ! » cria Spock et, pour une seconde, son masque se fissura et sa terreur fut visible.

Kirk huma profondément le doux parfum, cachant son sourire dans les pétales de velours de la rose. « Oh, je ne pense pas que ça me fera le moindre mal. Qui que soit celui derrière ça, il joue finalement à un jeu… plutôt exotique. » La dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un regard brûlant étudiant Spock en commençant par ses bottes et en terminant par ses yeux surpris. « Nous avons juste à attendre de voir s'il l'attrapera demain. »

Chacun de ses doutes s'effacèrent soudainement de l'esprit de Spock tandis que Kirk, avec un sourire d'adieu, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

« Vous voulez toujours ces analyses, Spock ? »

« Non, docteur, je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, » répondit Spock et se précipitant vers la direction qu'avez pris Kirk. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, Kirk avait déjà disparu. Spock résista à l'envie de le chercher. Il attendrait jusqu'au lendemain pour être certain que ce n'était pas, une fois de plus, une regrettable mauvaise interprétation.

C'est très désappointé que le premier officier s'assit à son bureau le soir suivant. Il n'y avait pas de billet sur son bureau ou dans sa messagerie. Il était, bien sûr, soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas eu de tentative de meurtre. Cependant, rien n'indiquait non plus que les actions de Kirk la nuit précédente avait été autre chose que de simples taquineries. Spock reconnut en lui-même qu'il s'était permis de se livrer à des fantaisies insensées. Il était temps qu'il se mette au travail.

Ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau, le cœur de Spock bondit dans son côté quand il vit le papier reposant sur le dessus de sa réserve de cassettes vierges. Doucement, il souleva et ouvrit la simple feuille.

ooooo

**Tandis que vous lisez ceci**

**j****'attends patiemment dehors.**

**Levez les yeux lorsque vous aurez fini**

**pour votre cadeau, et plus encore.**

La poésie devenait encore plus mauvaise, pensa Spock, alors qu'il levait lentement la tête pour fixer la porte du couloir. Il sursauta de surprise lorsque la porte entre sa cabine et celle de Kirk s'ouvrit soudainement. Pivotant dans son siège, il se retrouva face à un Kirk souriant, sortant fraîchement de la douche, et ne portant rien de plus qu'une serviette rouge et blanche nouée autour de sa taille. Secoué, il se leva tandis que Kirk s'avançait pour s'arrêter devant lui.

« Voudriez-vous déballer votre cadeau de Saint-Valentin, Mr. Spock ? » demanda Kirk d'un ton séducteur.

Sans y penser, Spock approcha sa main de la peau dorée s'étalant devant lui mais s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher. « Je dois savoir. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi une forme si… indirecte de séduction ? »

Kirk s'approcha davantage jusqu'à ce que la main de Spock caresse son torse, puis encore plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse encercler la taille cachée sous le tissu de satin dans une étreinte serrée. « Afin que vous puissiez subtilement refuser si vous le vouliez. Nous aurions pu continuer à travailler ensemble et rester ami d'une certaine manière. Je suis un parieur, Spock, mais il y avait trop à risquer en fonçant simplement dans le tas. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous ayez un esprit retors ? » demanda Spock, glissant son bras autour de la chair nue pour achever l'étreinte.

« C'est aussi si l'une des raisons, bien sûr, » dit Kirk en riant. « Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, » demanda-t-il, le dos appuyé contre les bras de Spock. « Voulez-vous ouvrir votre cadeau de Saint-Valentin ? »

Le regard de Spock glissa du visage rieur vers la poitrine large et luisante jusqu'à la serviette rouge et blanche. Une main aux longs doits l'atteignit pour en retracer le nœud précaire et le défaire, menaçant davantage sa stabilité. « Oui, Jim, je crois que je le veux, » murmura-t-il avant de couvrir la bouche souriante avec la sienne tandis que ses doigts dénouèrent en un instant la serviette.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice :__ J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot à l'auteur si vous en avez envie ^^_

_(Hmm, c'était la dernière trad' que j'avais en réserve... je ne sais pas encore quand arriveront les autres, celle sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment étant assez longue... Mais si vous êtes auteur et que vous aimez notre petit couple, n'hésitez pas à venir écrire quelques histoires pour remplir le fandom, je vous assure que vous trouverez des lecteurs, moi la première :p)  
_


End file.
